Skin Tight
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: House uses the seduction of skin tight clothing to get the much need sex he wants from Wilson. How can anyone resist their lover in such clothing. Slightly (okay more than slightly) out of character House and Wilson but...Office sex in the end! So who cares?


Everyone had seen House show up in everything but this. This was new for the hardheaded doctor. He was wear skinny jeans. Not just any skinny jeans, but skin tight skinny jeans. Everyone noticed. There was no way anyone couldn't notice them. They were jet black and hugged his figure in all the right ways.

House had a plan. Wilson had been denying him sex all month. He was an injured, horny man, and he was going to get what he wanted even if it costed him humiliation. He hoped to God he didn't look too bad. He let an eighteen year old at Hot Topic dress him. He struggled to his office and sat down, popping his morning Vicodin. He sighed and shrugged out of his coat, revealing an extremely tight fitting black Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He had on a pair of black and white All-Stars and propped them on top of his desk. He had to admit, he felt a bit younger in his new outfit. It was weird.

After a while of sitting he got up and grabbed his scooter from the corner of his office, hung his cane on the handle, and he rode his scooter down to Wilson's office. He didn't bother knocking, just opened the door, carrying his scooter along with him inside.

Wilson looked up from his file. A blonde woman looked up at House. The man nodded at her and took the empty chair beside her after closing the door.

"House, I'm in the middle of-"

"I'll wait," House said, reaching for Wilson's lunch bag and took at a pack of crackers, propping his feet up on the corner of his desk.

Wilson sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't pay any attention to him. He's a doctor who will keep his mouth shut or else he won't get whatever it is he wants." He glared at House, before continuing his discussion with his patient.

House mimicked Wilson childishly, setting his scooter to the side and picked up his cane to poke Wilson with it as he spoke. The brunette sighed and reached in his drawer, never missing a word, and tossed him a squishy ball.

"Take care, Ms. Sandy," Wilson said, smiling as she walked out. When the door closed, he frowned and looked at House. "What do you want, other than to annoy me?"

House used his cane to help levy himself up. "I want sex."

Wilson smirked and looked over the man. He had to admit, he loved how tight his clothes fit. The Led Zeppelin shirt fit nice and snug to his muscular chest, his pants showed him what all he was rejecting.

"No."

House sighed and grabbed his scooter and opened the door. "Okay."

(-_-)

Wilson busted into Cuddy's office, face red. "Where's House?"

"Right behind you," House said, as he came in and closed the door.

"I've about had it with you!" Wilson snapped. "You. In my office. Now!"

"But I-"

"Now, House."

"Fine, fine. So bossy..."

Wilson was about to follow when Cuddy called his name. "What did he do this time?"

Wilson just waved her off and left. He saw his lover bent over the reception desk flirting. "House. Office!"

Everybody in the lobby watched the scene as Wilson herded the mighty stubborn House to his office.

House sat on the corner of Wilson's desk, resting his scooter and cane between his legs. Wilson looked over the man as he closed and locked his office door, then he closed the blinds. House marveled how the man has cleaned off his desk. Not a single nick-knack, pen or paper was on the mahogany desk. The clean desk and feral look in Wilson's eyes told him he was in deep shit.

"You went commando..." Wilson said, shrugging out of his coat. "Strip. Right now."

House shivered at the commanding tone. It turned him on. He pulled his shirt slowly over his head, tossing it into a chair. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down after kicking his Converses off. The fact that they were skin tight skinny jeans made them a little harder to get off. With everything off-including his black ankle socks- he watched Wilson remove himself from his pants.

"Bend it over."

House slid of the desk and bent over it, opening one of the drawers and getting out a bottle of lube he knew his lover kept in his office, tossing it to Wilson.

"Oh, please, Jamie," House purred wiggling his ass for the brunette. "I want you deep inside~"

Wilson pressed himself against the diagnostician. He held the bottle of lube in his hand. "I'm punishing you for teasing me with that cursed skin tight clothing." He popped the top off the bottle and squirted a lot in his hand, stroking himself. He made a muffled groan, and he rubbed his slick fingers at his lover's opening, not quite pushing his fingers completely in; just enough to tease the man.

House whimpered and spread his legs wide. Wilson's fingers teased him, threatening sink inside of him but the pulled back quickly. He felt the oncologist's member threaten to push inside and fill him up completely. He wasn't given what he wanted right away, which was really testing Wilson's patients. Then slowly, inch by thick inch, he slid into the virgin-tightness of Gregory House. House gripped the edge of the desk.

"Fuck..." mumbled the diagnostician, fighting back the urge to let a single tear hit the mahogany desk. "So big, Jamie," he purred. He pushed back against Wilson, practically begging the man to move.

Wilson did, agonizingly slow. Slow thrust in, slow thrust out, but each movement held power, causing the mighty House to weaken at the knees. Wilson took great pride that he could make the man weak at the knees and correct his had behavior. He took pride in it all. Nobody could rein in and control the man. He was like wild bore, fierce and unable to be touched, but when Wilson put his hands on that glorious body, House was under his control.

"Nyah! Jamie, more!"

Wilson gripped the other side of the desk, using it as a leverage to pound harder into the diagnostician. He managed to get one sleeve high enough up on his arm to reveal his pale skin. He placed that arm in front of House, letting the man bite into his arm to muffle his loud moans. House began to pant and gasp around the flesh in his mouth. He wasn't going to last much longer like this. His jaw locked tighter as Wilson's thrust slammed directly into his prostate, over and over again at full force. He couldn't hold back anymore. He released his arm and arched his back, the oncologist's hand clamping tightly over House's mouth as he screamed, "Jamie!" with his orgasm. It wracked and shook his body violently, and he nearly collapsed if it weren't for his lover holding on to him.

Wilson buried his face into House's neck, biting him as he reached his own climax, causing the man to whimper. He rode out his orgasm, panting. He held House close as they regained their breaths. He picked up his lover's clothes and put them on the desk. He let House lay on his desk, rubbing his bad leg, relaxing him. He put on his boxers and pants, but left his socks and Converse strayed about his office floor.

House watched Wilson settle himself back into his pants, letting the man wrap his legs around his waist and lift him up off the desk. Wilson sat in his comfy chair and leaned back. House nuzzled Wilson's neck and yawned.

"Happy now?" Wilson asked quietly, the only answer he received was a soft purr. He lightly scratched the man's back and opened his drawer to put the lube back in its place and took out the bottle of Vicodin. He shook it and his lover sat up, opening his mouth. Wilson placed the pills in his mouth and watched him swallow them with ease. House laid his head down on the brunette's shoulder, closing his eyes.

(-_-)

Cuddy had been all over the hospital. She couldn't find her star doctor anywhere. She finally approached Wilson's door and opened it rather loudly.

"Shh," Wilson murmured, rocking back and forth in his chair, holding the man she had been looking for gently.

House was asleep in Wilson's lap, and from the look at how much drool was running down the Oncologist's arm, he'd been asleep for a while.

"He's drooling on you," Cuddy said.

Wilson shrugged with one shoulder. "It'll be alright."

Cuddy sighed and stepped out, closing the door. She shook her head and went back to her office. _Must have been the tight clothes..._


End file.
